


The Wonders of Blue Jello

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Food Porn, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this is supposed to be sexy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonders of Blue Jello

**Author's Note:**

> It's the start of MMoM 2014!  
> How could I resist playing catch up with McSheplets: 165: foreplay and filling a Trope Bingo prompt: Food Porn

Rodney smeared blue raspberry Jello over John's hairy chest, then lower, and lower, obviously liking the way John rolled his hips and groaned as Rodney wrapped a Jello-covered hand around his cock. He loved seeing that flush of excitement on Rodney's face, his blue eyes bright and almost fevered with desire. Leaning back, he watched as Rodney tried to follow the path of Jello with his wicked mouth, sucking and licking at his favorite dessert outside of coffee cake. John relaxed, pleased that he'd managed to get Rodney to play this game, having convinced Rodney that it was not a waste of Jello because Rodney would still get to eat it - eventually.

"Ow!" John jerked in the opposite direction as Rodney began to spit and pull weird faces. "Hey! That hair was attached."

"Yes, and now it's caught between my teeth." Rodney spat some more. "And this is supposed to be sexy?" he asked, noticing the globs of Jello that had dislodged and were now being squashed into the bed sheet. John had felt them slither down his side, and had to admit that it hadn't exactly been the pleasant sensation that he'd been looking forward to this evening.

He sighed in exasperation as Rodney became more focused on not wasting the Jello on the sheets rather than on John's body, before having an idea. John wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking. It felt weird - slippery and cool to the touch - providing just enough friction to send a spark of pleasure racing through him. He looked down to watch his hand sliding through the blue mess with each stroke, thumb catching under the head in just the right spot.

A soft moan brought Rodney's blue eyes focused on him like lasers, darting from his face to his hard cock and busy hand, and back again. John let his head fall back, eyes closing to slits. He could hear Rodney's breath catch in his throat, and could sense the abortive gesture as Rodney reached out only to draw back, knowing he would be mesmerized by John's hand moving slow and sure.

"Oh God!" Rodney breathed, and John opened his eyes a fraction, pleasure spiking as the movement he'd felt translated itself into Rodney's hand just as busy, matching John's stroke for stroke until John felt his orgasm building. He gasped at the additional stimulus of Rodney's rough yet agile tongue sliding over his fingers to capture the blue Jello seeping between them before swirling over the head and dipping into the Jello-smeared slit. It was too much - or maybe just enough - as John came apart, his orgasm flowing over him, sending him soaring in ecstasy as Rodney continued to lap at the mingled come and Jello while his fingers worked harder on his own cock.

The wet warmth splattering against John's thigh registered inside his head and John laughed in contentment, completed spent and sated as Rodney sprawled across him.

"I take it back," Rodney stated solemnly some minutes later. "Best idea ever."

John chuckled. "So you want to do that again?"

"No."

John raised both eyebrows as he looked at his lover in surprise.

"No. Next time I want to have my cake and eat it... off you," Rodney added with a happy, sated grin.

END


End file.
